


A Hero

by Aprilsauce



Series: Destiny 2 snippets. [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny 2, Hero OC - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, My character, Origin Story, Reese OC, The Last City, The Tower - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilsauce/pseuds/Aprilsauce
Summary: A short origin story for my Hunter and her Ghost.





	A Hero

It was the most anticipated match of the season and every screen in the Last City was tuned in. Every eye glued to the monitors, every voice cheering or gasping. Except for one.

A singular Ghost drifted low along the halls of the Tower.

 

He hated The Crucible. It was easy to watch match after match and get swept up in the action. Imagine himself in place of another ghost. Watching his own Guardian win medal after medal, gaining the praise of Guardian and Civilian alike. He had always dreamt of the day when he and his Guardian would do great things. All he ever wanted was for someone to look up to him and think that he, and his Guardian, were heroes.

But he wasn’t. He knew.

 

He was a coward, and he had been alone for a very long time.  
In the beginning, he had watched the other ghosts come and go, seeking their guardians. Some found them, some didn’t. Many never came back. The thought was terrifying, so he stayed in the Tower. Guardians would laugh, reassure him that he’d find his own eventually, their own ghosts nodding in agreement.  
But it had been centuries. No one noticed him anymore. He preferred it that way. He would float low, his grey shell was plain and pristine. Whenever someone did look his way, mask or no, he felt guilty. Ashamed.

A thunderous amount of cheering and laughter startled him. With a sigh, he glanced towards a nearby screen. A replay showed a titan, swiftly decimating two warlocks with a single charge, only to be stabbed in the back by a cloaked hunter, who then took the opportunity to stop and clap. "Shaxx is going to be livid", he mused. As the laughter died down, so did his own. Replaced only by a crushing emptiness.  
He continued silently towards the hangar.

People all over the City would be celebrating, but the sound outside might not be quite as deafening as it was indoors. The hangar, of course, was full of civilians. One of them was sat on a broken sparrow, loudly proclaiming that he had been cheering for the hunter all along while his friends chimed in with variations of “sure” and “Ok Dan”. A commercial for Cayde’s favorite noodle shop was playing but no one paid it any mind. They were too busy talking about the match. The next round was going to start soon, and the little ghost didn’t want to be here when it did.

As he crossed the threshold, the wind caught him off guard and blew him several feet before he caught himself.

 

_How long as it been since I’ve come out here?_

 

Hovering near the City-side railing, he gazed at The Traveler and The Last City below. He watched the lights flicker, ships pass by, someone was even lighting fireworks.

 

_So many people down there…_

 

Yet he felt more alone than ever.

 

Slowly he turned, almost against his own will, to the wilds.

 

There was nothing, no lights, no ships. Just the dark sky.  
 **Silence.**

The breeze picked up again, buffeting him ever so slightly towards that vast Nothing. It was too much. In a panic, he hit the floor with a clatter, eye first into the concrete. He laid completely still. Sure that if he moved he would be swept away beyond the Wall, trapped forever. Alone.

 

_I’m already alone._

Some time passed, he wasn’t sure how long. Tentatively he shifted himself to face upward, still solidly attached to the walkway. 

 

_Nobody would know… Nobody would come looking for me…_

 

Lifting himself a few inches from the ground, he edged closer to the wilds. Slowly, gently, the tiny ghost passed underneath the railing and further still. He glanced down.

There was no concrete, no tile. Everything safe was gone.

Suddenly it was if The City had exploded. Cheering, Fireworks, a lone “woo” only a few feet away.

The wind carried him further over the void. He felt nothing.

**The decent took hours.**

Eventually he found earth, it was dark. Too dark, and he was too afraid to illuminate his surroundings. Still and as silent as the grave he waited…. Listened to the sounds of nature. Something rustled nearby and was quiet agin. The emptiness he felt before was,once again, being replaced by panic.

_I have to move._

He considered his options, he could go forward into the unknown. Face whatever danger lied ahead, of which there was plenty. Maybe he would find a guardian? More likely he’d find a fallen scout and end up mounted to a spear as a warning. He could always go up. Return to the saftey and certainty of the Tower.

_No. I came this far._

He decided to do a single lap around the wall. If he could survive that, perhaps he could go a little farther. After all, this was the farthest he’d ever been. Turning left, and quivering slightly, he started his journey.

 

Days passed without much event. He saw plenty of wildlife, birds, a few deer (He hid in a bush until they moved on) every now and then a ship would pass overhead. On the 4th day he grew weary, not entirely sure how much ground he had covered. It didn’t seem as if he had gotten anywhere and his small shred of bravery was wavering.   
It was almost noon. If he was going to head back, now was the time.

But…

He suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Shooting into the air as fast as he could, he whipped around, surveying the area, scanning for… _Hmm_

 

_There’s no one here… pfffft. Figures. Completely alone and I’m scared of nothing. What would I even do with a Guardian if I had one? What if something happened to him? Could I revive a Guardian in the middle of a firefight? No, I hid from a deer. A BABY deer._

 

He began to drift further upward, but the feeling remained.

 

_There is definitely something here…_

 

Moving further from the wall he carefully, more slowly this time, studied his surroundings. He was on the edge of a tree line, The ground was even, a gentle breeze blew clumps of grass in small waves. Between them, he could see the crumbled remnants of centuries old pavement. This used to be a road.

 

Something black and un-moving caught his eye further along the wall. If he hadn’t hesitated, he might have flown right over the top of it. Still high in the air, he watched it for several minutes. It never moved, even in the breeze.

 

He suddenly realized he was quivering again.

 

_Oh get a hold of yourself… it isn’t going to get you… Whatever it is, its not alive! It can’t hurt you if its dead…._

 

He spun the individual peices of his shell and locked them in place.  
His own voice peirced the silence, “I am NOT afraid!”. He’d never said anything so forceful in his life, not that his tone made him believe his own words. If he had pants, he’d be shitting them.

Weaving slowly towards the black thing, side to side just in case, he realized it was made of cloth. _A flag? No…. Clothes… Ew, flies?_

_Oh…_

It was a body. A human body, and fresh. A calmness took over, something he had never felt, and he got closer. This person hadn’t been dead long, maybe a few days. The face was sunken in, head shaved. Insects had begun to feast and the black shirt that clung to the torso was damp and shiny. He couldn’t tell if they were male or female, only that they were human. He wondered what they’d been doing out here, alone. How long? How did they die? Limbs stuck out at odd angles but there were no obvious signs that something had attacked. Perplexed, he turned his gaze again to the tree line.

_Wait_

There was light here. It was faint, but this persons light still remained. Could he? Was this what he’d been looking for? His shell was spinning again, A million different scenarios playing in his mind. What would they be like? Could they be like Ikora? Calm, collected… Maybe stern like Zavala or… An image of Cayde-6 appeared but was quickly squashed. Would they be fearless? Would they be like that titan he saw in the crucible? Or the disrespectful hunter? How was he even supposed to do it? “Hmm..”

Returning to the corpse, he emptied his mind as best he could, focusing only on the light that still lingered.  
A short pause and a flash of light, flesh disappeared and was renewed only a moment later. Once it dissipated, the Ghost blinked his single eye, not daring to believe what he had finally done.

The body jumped to life. A pained gasp left their lips. He saw eyelids flutter, then open, squeeze shut, and squint open again. They fell on him.

He was over the moon, again imagining wild adventures they might undertake. Unable to contain himself, he began soaring in large arcs around the Guardian. His Guardian.

The Guardian in question slowly sat up and watched his deft maneuvers. A look of pleasant confusion settled on their face as they took in their surroundings. He watched with glee as they placed a hand on their closely cut hair and slowly, they pinched their death soaked shirt away from their face. The look of confusion was slowly being replaced by a look of dawning horror. They turned in alarm to stare at the wall, then at the Ghost, as if asking for an explanation. He realized he didn’t have one to give.

Coming to a stop before them he began, “Um.. Hello! I uh.. my- I’m your Ghost!” Their expression became, if possible, more confused. This close, he could see every detail. They had a wide face with round cheeks and a slightly pointed chin, their nose was a a little flat, and their lips were full and very dark. Their eyes caught his attention and held it there. They were green, sharp. He felt as if they could see more than was visible.

He was suddenly very self conscious.

 

“You uh… You were dead. I found you here…. Um… You uh.. You’re a Guardian, You’re My Guardian.” The last bit came out almost a whisper… but saying the words out loud, he was more elated, but more nervous than ever.

 

“What” It was less a question and more a state of being, but the voice that said it was light and softer that any he had ever heard. He’d give anything to hear it again.

 

Cautiously, he began again.“I resurrected you, How do you feel?” Speaker what would he do if something had gone wrong. What if she just died all over again? Her gaze never wavered, but something in her expression softened.

“Gross” she finally offered.

 

She moved to stand and he backed off. Now that she was standing, he got to examine her from a whole new angle. Of course there was no one here for comparison, but he guessed she was a little on the short side. She picked again at her shirt, and then her pants which were, unfortunately, a whole new level of awful. Sighing she placed a hand on her hips and turned her head to face the wall again. She blinked a few times, eyebrows furrowed. She sighed again and patted her thighs, now facing Her Ghost.

“A Guardian huh? Alright.” traces of a smile began to form. “What’s your name?”

A name? He’d never even considered the possibility of a name. “I uh, I don’t have one” He stammered. “I never, uh…” He was quivering again. “You could give me one if you wanted, some Guardians do… ”. He wondered what kind of name she might give him, if one at all.

It dawned on him that he didn’t know a damn thing about her.

“OH!” he exclaimed “Whats your name? Do you like The Crucible? Whats your favorite color? Oh wait!” He had so many questions and simply couldn’t ask them fast enough.

She laughed, it was almost a giggle. Another sigh followed. “I dunno, I died right? Call me whatever you like.” The girl smiled. “I don’t know what the crucible is, but I’m sure if you like it, it’s worth learning about.” Her brows furrowed, clearly thinking. “Hmmm… I guess I like… dark red?” Her eyes turned back to him. “What now?” she asked, gesturing to nothing in particular. 

 

Reality hit him like a Cabal drop pod. “Oh”. In all the excitement he’d completely forgotten that they were completely alone, on the wrong side of the wall.

 

_No, not alone…_

 

She was smiling at him. Waiting on him.

 

For the first time in his life he quivered with something other than fear. “I’ll call the tower, have a ship pick us up.”

She laughed again, this time loud and clear,  
 **“My Hero.”**


End file.
